When Perception Hides The Truth
by lovewriting18
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter that he never knew about? Join Kate York as she enters the Wizarding World for the first time and tries to learn what it means to be a witch, find out why people are giving her strange looks, and avoid being petrified. Takes place during the Chamber Of Secrets. (I know, not the best title)
1. The Discovery

**Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your summer! I have just thought of a new story...I hope you all like it! :D It's different from what I've done so far, so I hope I do well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Wizarding World, the characters, or any references to the plot! All of this belongs to J.K. Rowling, aside from my own made up characters!  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Discovery**

"Kate! Can you help me for a moment?"**  
**

I put down my book and stretch before climbing off my bed. I pad down our wooden stairs in my fluffy socks and find Mum shaking her head at the floor. She had dropped what looks to have been an open puzzle box, one of those thousand piece ones. The pieces are everywhere.

"How'd this happen?" I ask, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm not exactly sure. One minute I was walking to the table to start this puzzle and the next thing I know, it's all over the floor." she says, joining me.

I smile, "Well, you can be kind of a klutz, Mum."

"I know! I'm surprised I haven't burnt the house down yet! I almost did this morning."

"What? You almost burnt the house down?"

"Yes. I was making myself a pot of tea this morning while you were in the shower, and I left the stove on. Of course I also put a towel right next to it, it caught on fire, and thankfully, the sink was already filled with water."

I shake my head, "You're crazy."

"I know. But you still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. This is taking forever!"

I dump a handful of puzzle pieces into the box.

"One handful down, a million more to go." I sigh.

"I wish there was an easier way," mom says, "Like, if we could only use magic. With just a flick of my wand, I could have all these pieces put away."

"That would be so cool! Too bad magic doesn't exist."

"Life would be so much easier if it did."

After about twenty minutes, Mum and I put the last of the pieces into the box.

"Do you want to help me with this puzzle?" Mum asks.

I hate puzzles with a passion, and Mum knows that. She also knows that the only reason I hate them is because they can be tricky. Puzzles are a challenge and I can't back down from a challenge. As much as I hate them, I want to complete them. As much as I hate puzzles, I want to finish them. Mum also knows this about me. She knows I'll never say no when asked to help her with a puzzle.

"You know I will. I'm just going to go the bathroom real quick and I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll start it."

I hurry to the bathroom. As I wash my hands I examine my face. I grimace at the pimple that formed on my chin over night. I just turned eleven about a week ago. Ever since, these pimples have been popping up everywhere! Mum tells me it's just puberty and I'll have pimples until I'm old like her, but I still don't like them. I wish I could be like Mum. When I look in the photo albums, her skin is absolutely flawless. I hate her. I hate her and that long, straight blond hair of hers. The flawless, pale skin. Here I am, pimply pale skin, and short curly black hair. But I do have her blue eyes. That's about the only thing I got from her. Mum tells me I look just like my dad. That kind of upsets me. Considering she doesn't know who he is and I'll probably never ever meet him, I wish I could look like Mum.

I leave the bathroom and go to join her at the dining room table, but she isn't there. The puzzle box is there, and there are a few pieces on the table, but she isn't there.

"Mum!"

"In here, Kate!"

I follow Mum's voice to the living room, where she is sitting on the couch. Across from her, sitting in the recliner, is a woman wearing strange clothing. She looks to be middle aged, and her hair is up in a tight bun. She's wearing this...dress, I guess you could call it. It's long sleeved and a dark maroon color. On the coffee table is a witch's hat.

"Kate, this is Minerva McGonagall. She has come to see you."

I stare at this woman and she smiles.

"How do you do, Kate?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"Great. It's quite warm out, today."

Mum nods, "It has been nothing but hot this summer! Kate, take a seat."

I sit next to Mum and I feel how tense she is. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one weirded out here.

"Shall we get started?" this woman asks.

Mum nods, "Go right ahead. You said you have something to give my daughter? Something about a special school she's been invited to attend?"

"That is correct. Here, Kate, this is for you."

I take the letter she offers me. On the front is our address, with my name. I flip it over and there's a red seal.

"Go ahead, Kate." Mum says, squeezing my shoulder.

I open it and pull out a piece of...paper. It's tougher than my regular notebook paper. I unfold and read it:

Dear Miss York,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed, you will find a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We will await your reply no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I look at this woman, "Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes."

"I thought magic didn't exist."

"It does. The Wizarding World works very hard to keep our magic concealed from muggles."

"Muggles?"

"That's the term we use for non-magic folk."

"But...how can I be a witch? I've been perfectly ordinary my whole life. Mum?"

Mum shrugs, "I'm just as shocked as you are, Kate. I am not a witch. How is this possible?"

The old woman, Minerva, smiles, "Your daughter is what we call a Muggleborn witch. That means that she has come from a long line of muggles and has inherited from a distant, a very distant ancestor, magical abilities."

"So I could have magic in my family?"

"That is correct."

"Interesting. How long has magic been around?"

"Oh, for as long as people!"

"Really? And us, muggles, we don't know about it?"

"Well, some of you do. There are many books written about magic and wizards and such, but unfortunately they aren't completely accurate."

I read over the letter again, "So, what exactly is Hogwarts? And who is Dumbledore?"

"Hogwarts is a school that you attend for nine months. You will be living there for those nine months, but you can choose to come home for the winter holidays. There, you will be sorted into a House. You will be learning how to fly and perform various spells and potions. You can join the many clubs students have created and if you're interested in sports we have Quidditch."

That catches my attention. I'm not very good at sports, but I love to run around and play futball with the other kids at my school.

"Quidditch?"

"Oh, yes, Quidditch! It is actually quite fun! And to answer your second question, Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

"I have a few questions." Mum says.

Minerva looks at her.

"You said that she'll be living at this school. Does that mean I can't see my daughter? Will I be able to phone her?"

"I'm sorry, but we do not use...telephones in the Wizarding World. We communicate through floo or owls."

"Floo? Owls?"

"Yes. Since you are not connected to the floo network, owls will probably be your best bet. If Kate wants one, she can buy one and you two can send letters back and forth. Also, we allow parents to come visit their students as long as you give us a warning. Especially muggles. There are special ways to transport you to Hogwarts, but you can visit her if you'd like."

"Okay. Will she be safe there?"

"Yes. Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful wizard, as are the other professors, and the school is guarded quite well. Kate should be perfectly fine."

We all sit in silence for a moment. _I'm a witch. I can perform spells. I can go to school to learn how to become a great witch._

"I know that this is a lot to take in. If you need some time I can arrange for an owl to be sent to your house, so you can send us your answer." Minerva says.

"Well, this school sounds wonderful, and I don't want to hold you back from your potential, Kate. It's all up to you." Mum says.

I look from her to Minerva. They both smile at me.

"I...I want to go." I say,

"Are you sure? There is no pressure if any of this makes you uncomfortable." Minerva says.

"I'm sure. Since I'm a witch, I want to see what I can do."

"Wonderful. Now, there's one more thing we need to discuss. As I'm sure you saw there's a list of materials you need for the term."

I nod, "Where am I supposed to get a wand, cauldron and all of these other things?"

"Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"It's where students can find their materials and everything they will need for Hogwarts."

"How...where is it?" Mum asks.

"Hogwarts will send someone who can help show you where Diagon Alley is, how to get in, and will help you find everything. Now, when would you like to go?"

"Erm, how about this time next week?"

"Then that's settled. Someone will be here then. It was wonderful meeting both of you."

Mum shakes her hand. Minerva looks at me.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." she says.

"You too, Minerva."

"That's professor McGonagall to you."

"Oh, sorry, professor."

"You two have a nice day."

"And you." Mum says.

I sit in the living room as Mum escorts Professor McGonagall out. Mum joins me.

"My daughter, a witch." she says.

I think about what I know about magic. I remember learning in school about the Salem Witch Trials and how people were killed for possibly doing magic.

"Mum, does being a witch make me weird?"

"What? Of course not! You're still Kate. Just because you can perform spells doesn't mean you're some strange being. You'll always be Kate. You'll always be my daughter and you'll never be weird unless you choose to make yourself weird."

"Should I tell people?"

"Well, from what that McGonagall said I don't think so. If the Wizarding World is trying to keep themselves a secret then I think we should respect that."

"But what do I tell my friends?"

"We'll figure something out. We'll tell them that you got invited to attend a special school for bright and gifted pupils."

"Can we tell the family?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure your grandparents can keep a secret. You know what, why don't we invite them for a special dinner this weekend. We'll celebrate! That's what we'll do! This deserves a celebration! I'm going to call them right now!"

She kisses my head and leaves. I look over this letter one more time. _I wonder what the Wizarding World is like..._

**So, what do you all think? :)**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Thanks to the few people who've read, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are so awesome! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

A week later mum and I wake up early and prepare ourselves for...whatever it is that's going to happen.

_**Knock-knock!**_

"That must be the Hogwarts person." Mum says, going to answer the door.

"Good afternoon!"

"Oh my..."

I peer around the wall and scream as this man-this giant-squeezes through our front door. Mum backs up and pulls me close to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't mean to scare ya! I s'pose you aren't used to seein' a half giant. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Game Keeper at Hogwarts. I was sent by McGonagall to escort you to Diagon Alley!"

His hair is long and bushy, and he has a long scraggly beard. Mum and I stare at him, but I feel her arms relax a bit.

"Don' worry! I'm harmless!"

"Um, okay then. Wow, you're quite large. Kate, are you ready to go?"

I nod.

"Great! Let's go!" he says.

Mum and I follow this...man outside. He sits on this large motorcycle and gestures to us to climb in the passenger seat. We squeeze in.

"Hold on tight! Lucky for you, you're pretty close to the Leaky Cauldron!"

"The leaking cauldron? What does that have to do with this Diagon Alley?" Mum asks.

This man laughs, "Oh, muggles. You do amuse me!"

Mum and I hold on to our seats as this giant speeds away. Before we know it we stop in front of this old, worn down building.

"Is this a pub?" Mum asks.

"Sorta."

"Is it okay for my eleven year old to go in there?"

"O'course! Follow me!"

We follow him into the dimly lit bar and wizards stare at us. A few of them point to me and start talking.

"Mum." I whisper.

"Yes."

"I'm a little scared."

She wraps her arm around me.

"Hey! Hagrid!"

"'Ello Tom!"

"Hogwarts business?"

"Yes! This here is Kate York, Muggleborn!"

"Oh, wonderful! Welcome to the Wizarding World!"

This bald man holds a large hand out to me. I shake it quickly.

"Thank you." I say.

"You know, you look familar. I feel like I've seen you before."

He stares at me for a moment and I force myself to turn away.

"Alright, you two! Let's get a move on!" Hagrid says.

Mum and I follow him out another door and to a wall. He pulls out a ratty looking umbrella and taps on a few bricks. As I start to think that this Wizarding World might be a little to crazy for my liking, the wall begins to move.

"Are we having an earthquake?" I ask.

Mum's mouth drops open as the wall opens to reveal a path. Along the path are various buildings, stores by the look of it.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

We follow him as he begins to walk down the cobbled path.

"This place...it's amazing." I whisper.

I smile as I take in all the bright colors. Owls fly over my head and kids run around carrying broomsticks and cauldrons.

"This here is where you can get all yer supplies for school and anythin' else that might strike your fancy. But first, we need to get yer money."

"Oh, I brought my wallet." Mum says.

"Muggle money won't work here. Wizards have a different system. We'll go to the bank and get you all settled."

"Oh, um, alright. Another bank account to keep track of."

I smile at Mum's pained expression. She's a banker herself and because of that, my grandparents have put her in charge of their account, which means she has to watch out for their account, her own account, and my account since I'm too young to do it myself.

"I hope it's not complicated." she says.

"Oh, it's not complicated at all." Hagrid says, "All yer gonna do is make an exchange! You give them yer muggle money and they'll give you the equivalent in galleons or sickles or whatever you desire, and then you put it in yer vault."

"What do they do with the muggle money?"

"Well, I'm not sure what they do exactly, but I know it's kept here in case wizards want to venture out into the muggle world. Gringott's, that's the wizard bank, has a connection with a muggle bank or something. I don't care too much as long as I can get my money."

He leads us to a large white building that has the bank's name written across it. We follow him inside and I stop in my tracks when I see what's working behind the desk.

"What are those?" I whisper, grabbing Mum's hand.

"Oh, those are goblins! You'll be seein' all sorts of different creatures in the Wizarding World."

These goblins don't pay me too much attention and I'm thankful there are other people in here.

"Good morning, Griphook!"

I look up and a goblin-Griphook, I assume-peers over his desk at me.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Um, hello, I'm Caroline York. My daughter is a Muggleborn witch and we only have muggle money. I will write you a check to deposit, and if you could give us the equivalent in Wizard money, that'd be great. Also, we'll need to open up an account for Kate here and make a withdrawl so she can have enough money to buy her school supplies." Mum says, holding her hand out to the goblin.

He shakes it with one his warty ones, "Very well. I can start you on that right away."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

About an hour later, Mum, Hagrid and I walk out of the bank with a bag full of coins.

"I can't believe there is no paper currency in the Wizarding World. This is so...fascinating!" mum says, looking at a few of the coins.

"Only having three types of coins makes it easier, I guess." Hagrid says.

"I guess so. Now, listen Kate. Griphook said he could send me a slip once a month to let me know how your account is doing. Don't go spending all of your money, okay. I didn't give you much yet, but the next time I can get out here I'll deposit some more. Now, let's see your list and get some shopping done."

"If you two don' mind, I have a few things I need to do today as well. Unless you need my help, I'm gonna go take care of 'em."

"Of course Hagrid! You go take care of what you need to! Kate and I will be just fine."

"Alright. I'll meet you back by the bank in about an hour or so."

"Okay. See you then."

We watch for a moment as Hagrid walks away and disappears around a corner. Mum looks at my list.

"Alright, you need some robes, a hat, gloves, and a winter cloak. We might as well buy you some other Wizarding attire. I've seen some really pretty cloaks."

I roll my eyes. _Mum is going to make this into a shopping spree._ We look in the windows of the shops until we find one that looks like it sells nothing but robes.

"Madam Malkin's. Let's take a look here." Mum says, pushing open the door.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

This old woman dressed in mauve walks over to us with a smile on her face.

"Hello." Mum says, "My daughter is a first year and needs school robes."

"Of course. Just come up here and I'll get you fitted right away. I'm Madam Malkin, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I say, and step onto a stool.

She drapes a robe around me and begins to hem it. I'm thankful she's a professional. Mum tried to hem a dress for me once and I honestly thought she just wanted to stab me with pins.

"How many do you need? Three?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright. That should do the trick. Does that look okay?"

I glance in the mirror and nod.

"Alright. I'll take this in the back and fit the others the same. I'll only be a moment."

Mum and I look around at the fabrics and cloaks until she comes back.

"I've added the hat in with the robes. Anything else for you two?" she asks, handing Mum a package.

"She also needs a winter cloak."

"Alright. Here's a few; let's see which one fits you the best. Most people want a cloak that's too big because they think they'll stay warm, but that also means it's much heavier."

I try on the three cloaks she hands me and decide on the second one. She wraps it up in a similar package and Mum pays.

"Thank you so much." Mum says.

"Have a nice day!"

Mum and I walk out of the store and she consults the list.

"Why don't we just pop in to every store and see what we can find?"

Before I can protest she grabs my arm and pulls me into the next store.

* * *

After about a half hour, mum and I have our arms filled with quills, parchment, a cauldron, more cloaks and robes, a telescope, scales, phials, gloves, about fifteen books, various colors of ink, more sweets than we know what to do with, and a beautiful gray owl with black spots and these dark orange eyes.

"Please tell me we're done." I say, stroking Apollo-my new owl-on his head.

"We still need to get your wand."

"Then we're done?"

"Then we're done. Alright, Ollivander's. That's what the lady told me."

We walk into this dimly lit and empty shop.

"Hello!" I call out.

"Be with you in a moment!"

Mum and I put our packages on a bench and a man emerges from the shelves, wiping dust off his shoulders. He smiles at me.

"How can I help you? You need your first wand?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. Hello ma'am. I'm Ollivander." he holds his hand out to mum.

She shakes it, "Caroline. My daughter is a Muggleborn, so I'm not sure how this works."

"Not a problem. Now, with wands it can be tricky. Wizards can use any sort of wand they want, but some wands listen better than others."

"What? Are they alive?" I ask.

"Not exactly. But depending on how much your wand listens will determine how well you can perform a spell. I'll give you a selection of wands and you'll try them all out."

"How will I know if it listens to me?"

"You'll know. Trust me. I'll be right back with your wands."

He disappears into the shelves and comes back a moment later with five boxes. I open the first one and grab the wand. He nods at me. I don't feel anything so I flick it. Nothing happens.

"Alright, not that one. Try the next one." he says.

When I flick the second one a burst of light comes from it and breaks a lamp in the room. I quickly hand it back to Ollivander. The same happened with the third one.

"Don't get discouraged. I had a student a few years ago come in and I think he tried almost every wand before finding the one that suited him." Ollivander smiles at me.

I pick up the fourth and for some reason I feel attached. It feels absolutely perfect in my hand. The tip of it glows and my arm feels warm.

"There you go. That's the one. Eleven and a half inches, walnut, with a dragon heartstring at the core." Ollivander says.

Mum pays for the wand and we walk out. I turn it over in my hands and can't stop smiling.

"Mum, I have a wand! I'm witch!" I exclaim.

"You looked really happy holding that wand in there. Even before it started glowing I knew that wand was for you, and I'm not even a witch. Come on, let's hurry so we can meet Hagrid."

**There you go! I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! :D**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks to everyone for giving this story a chance! I've never done something like this before, so I hope you all like it! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express**

"Alright you two, 'ere's Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!"

Mum and I look at each other.

"Hagird," I say, "There's no sign. I see Platform Nine and Ten, but not the one I need. Are you sure this is it?"

"'O course! Alright, do ya see that family right there. They have the gray owl on their trolley."

I follow his point and spot the gray owl. A boy much older than I am is pushing his trolley with his parents following him. I watch as they pick up their pace until they're practically running. They head straight to the wall.

"Hagrid-"

"Watch."

They all three disappear into the wall.

"Oh my...what just happened?" Mum asks.

"That's how you get onto the platform."

"We run at the wall?"

"Yup!"

"This is so strange."

"You two go on ahead. Conductors can help ya once ya get in. They'll also help ya get off as well. I need to wait 'ere for the other Muggleborns."

"Alright. So we just run at the wall? There's no trick?"

"Nope. Just run."

Mum grabs the trolley, "Alright, Kate. One. Two. Three."

We push the cart and quicken our pace to a run. I shut my eyes as we near the wall.

"Oh! We did it! I won't lie, I was expecting a crash!"

I open my eyes and Mum's smiling.

"That was kinda fun!" she says.

"That was terrifying." I say.

"Alright. The train leaves in about ten minutes. Let's get you on."

They walk over to a man in uniform.

"Excuse me, sir, could you give us a hand?" Mum asks.

"Certainly! Would you like anything to ride with you?"

I grab Apollo and a small bag filled with my money, uniform, a book and sweets.

"Alright, I'll get all of this loaded for you. You can board anywhere!"

"Thank you." I say.

I follow Mum as we join a group of people standing next to an opening.

"Alright, Kate, I guess this is where I leave you." Mum says.

"Yeah."

"You got everything?"

"I think so. We triple checked everything this morning."

"Hold on to your money, okay. Don't leave it lying around. I want you to write to me as soon as you can so I can know you made it okay. Don't eat all those sweets in one sitting. Oh, don't forget to make your bed every morning. Just because you aren't at home doesn't mean you don't have to make your bed. Don't forget about me and everything I've taught you."

"Mum, I'm not going away forever."

She blinks away a tear, "I know, but it feels like it. I'm just going to miss you. It's just been you and me the whole time, and now you're leaving. Oh, come here."

She pulls me into a crushing hug that I happily return.

"I'll miss you too, Mum."

"This is the longest you'll have ever been gone."

"I know. I'll write you as much as I can."

"Okay. I'll see if I can figure out this owl thing and write you as often as I can, as well. I hope you have a wonderful time, Kate."

"Me too."

Mum pulls away and tucks a curl behind my ear, "You be good, okay. I didn't raise you to be some crazy kid."

"I'll be good."

"Make lots of friends, do all your work, and have fun."

"I'll try."

She smiles and kisses my forehead, "Alright. You should go find a good seat."

I nod, "Bye, Mum."

"Bye, sweetie."

We hug once more before I follow the other students onto the train. The corridor is packed with kids trying to find a place to sit. A few boys push past me and I stumble around everyone to find an empty compartment. I force the door open and take a seat next to the window. Looking out I can see Mum staring at the train and talking to a woman.

"Mum!" I call out.

The train whistles and she looks over. I wave and she waves back.

"Bye, Kate!" she yells.

"Bye, Mum! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too!"

The train jerks and starts to move. I wave until I can no longer see her. When the station is out of sight, I sink into my seat. Apollo hoots and I stroke his head through the cage.

"You ready for an adventure?" I ask.

He blinks.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Excuse me? You mind if I join you?"

I look up at the door. A small boy with plain brown hair but bright brown eyes smiles at me.

"Um, sure. Come right in."

"Thank you! Everywhere else is completely packed! I was really hoping to sit with Harry Potter! But I couldn't find him anywhere...I'm Colin Creevey, by the way!"

I blink a few times, "Um, Kate York. Who's this Harry Potter person?"

"Only the most amazing Wizard ever! Aside from Dumbledore, of course."

"Oh. Is he a friend of yours?"

"I haven't met him yet. I can't wait to meet him though! I want to take a picture with him!"

He pulls a camera out of his bag.

"You take pictures? That's cool!"

"I love taking pictures! I want to publish pictures in a magazine or paper when I get older!"

I smile, "That's really cool. I'm not very good at taking pictures. They always end up blurry or something."

"I've been taking pictures for years! You mind if I take one of you?"

I feel my face heat up, "Um, I'm not so-"

"Oh, sorry! I don't wanna sound rude or anything, but you're the first person I've met at Hogwarts! Well, on the train, I guess."

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine."

He holds the camera up to his face, "Smile!"

I smile what I hope is a good one and am blinded by the flash. I blink until the spots go away.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"So, since you haven't heard of Harry Potter, I'm going to guess you're a Muggleborn." he says.

_He gets right to the point._ "Yes, I am."

"Me too!"

"Then how do you know about this Harry Potter person?"

"Diagon Alley. Hagrid told me all about him."

"You know Hagrid?"

"Yes. He took my family and I to Diagon Alley."

"He did the same for me."

"Now we have two things in common! We're Muggleborns and we know Hagrid! I think that's the start of a great friendship, don't you think so?"

_He's a bit overwhelming, but he still seems really nice._ I smile, "Yeah, I do."

**Let me know what you all think! :D**


	4. The Sorting

**Hello! Thank you all for giving this story a chance! You guys are all really awesome. :D Here's chapter four! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Sorting**

Before we know it, the train is coming to a stop. Colin and I gather our stuff and follow everyone off the train.

"First years! First years, over here!"

I smile, "Hi Hagrid!"

"'Ello Kate. Colin! How was the train?"

"It was great!"

"Well, you're in for a real treat now!"

Colin and I put our stuff with a pile of trunks before following Hagrid and a group of kids. He leads us to a dock.

"Boats?" Someone asks.

"You lot get to ride across the lake!"

"In the dark? Isn't that dangerous?"

"What if we fall in?"

"What if something attacks us?"

Hagrid laughs, "You'll all be just fine with me. Now, pile in! Four or five in each boat, and someone needs to hold the lantern!"

Colin and I find an empty boat and climb in. We're joined by a terrified looking boy and girl with long blond hair and piercing grey eyes. Colin grabs the lantern and our boat is pushed off.

"This is exciting," the girl says, "You see how the water's shimmering. I hear that's the work of wisps."

I look at the water and see reflections of stars.

"Aren't those just reflections?"

She shrugs, "Maybe that's what they want you to think."

I look at her and she smiles at the water.

"Look!"

Colin pokes me and I look ahead. Looming above us is this huge castle. Yellow-orange lights cause it to have an eerie glow.

"Is that Hogwarts?" I ask.

"I think so." he says.

"This is so cool."

All around us, oohs and awes come from the boats. Too soon we're stopping.

"Alright, you lot, everyone out! Careful now! One at a time!"

We climb out of the boats and follow Hagrid up a long stone staircase and into the castle.

"Alright, you just head up this staircase, and there you'll find Professor McGonagall. I need to go to the Great Hall."

He walks around a corner and the group of us goes up the staircase. Professor McGonagall smiles at us.

"Good evening. In just a moment, we'll be entering the Great Hall. There you will be sorted into a Hogwarts House. You will be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Your House is going to be your home while you are here. You must treat it with the utmost respect. Positive actions will reward you with House Points, while negative actions will result in you losing points. At the end of the term the house with the most points wins a reward we call the House Cup. Are we ready?"

We nod and mumble responses. She turns and we follow her into large, wooden, double doors.

"Whoa...this place..." Colin whispers, "I wish I had my camera."

I nod. Four long tables are in the room and are filled with students. Another table faces the four long ones and is filled with older people who I assume are the staff. We gather around the front of the room. Professor McGonagall stands next to a stool that has a worn pointy hat on top of it. We all stand here and wait. I jump when the hat begins to move and speak.

_I may look old and ragged,_  
_But don't believe all that you see,_  
_Open your eyes and heart,_  
_For there's more to not just you but me._

_I am the Sorting Hat,_  
_I look hard into your mind,_  
_You're an open box to me,_  
_And I see what I can find._

_Where you'll go, it's hard to say,_  
_There are four houses to choose,_  
_Don't worry, I'll pick the best,_  
_So none of you will lose._

_There's Gryffindor of the bold and brave,_  
_When it comes to fight there is no fear._  
_There's Hufflepuff of loyalty and trust,_  
_There is no burden they cannot bear._

_There's Ravenclaw of the wise and witty,_  
_All answers they find within._  
_There's Slytherin of ambition and cunning,_  
_They'll stop at nothing to win._

_So don't be scared,_  
_Place me on your head,_  
_I'll find the best house for you,_  
_And then it's off to bed._

The room is quiet for a moment before McGonagall clears her throat.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Let the sorting begin. Lucas Art."

We watch as this boy walks up the stool. He looks ready to throw up and he is visibly shaking. McGonagall places the sorting hat on his head. It moves and I struggle to hear what it says. After a moment, the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" The boy smiles and hurries over to a table while everyone cheers.

"Anthony Brown."

I inwardly groan as I realize the list is alphabetical. My last name is York, so that means I'm probably going to be one of the last ones. There's about thirty or forty of us waiting to be sorted, so I take a moment to take in my surroundings. All the students cheer as the boy gets sorted into Gryffindor. He takes his seat next to a bunch of red heads. Must be a family or something. _It must be nice to have family here._ I take a moment to admire the architecture. Whoever built Hogwarts was amazing. _I wonder if they used magic._

"Colin Creevey."

"Here we go." he whispers.

I pause my musing and watch him confidently walk up to the stool. He sits on it and McGonagall places the hat on his head. He smiles as the hat talks to him. _I wonder if I'll be that excited._

"Better be...Gryffindor!"

He gives me a thumbs up before jumping off the stool and hurrying to the table with all the red heads. I barely notice when someone's sorted into Slytherin. I think that person's last name started with a D. _Still a long way to go..._

I take a moment to study the professors. They're all middleaged or older. I spot Hagrid and he gives me a quick smile. A small, goblin looking man sits next to him. A round, smiling woman sits next to him and claps enthusiastically when someone gets sorted. Another woman with a stern expression is next to her. Next to her is this man with long, greasy-looking black hair and piercing black eyes. He looks ready for this sorting business to be over. I don't realize that I'm staring until he catches my eye. He quirks a brow and squints as if trying to get a better look at me. I blink and quickly look away.

"Slytherin!"

"Andrew Larson."

This chubby boy with short blond hair stumbles to the stool, causing a few people to laugh. He swallows nervously as the hat is placed on his head. The hat seems to laugh.

"Gryffindor!"

He smiles and hurries off to his table. _About half way there._ I look at the other teachers. There's a man who looks quite young and he has this sparkling smile. I can't help but smile with him. Next to him is a woman with a very short hair cut and next to her is an elderly looking man who looks more than ready to retire. A woman with glasses that make her eyes bug is talking quietly to a man who's face is nearly covered by a hat. A woman with a long pointy nose sits next to him, and there's an empty seat next to her. Next to that empty seat is a larger one, and in that is a man. He's wearing a maroon, pointy hat that dangles over his long, white hair. He has a long white beard and his half moon glasses are perched on his nose. His mouth is hidden under a mustache, but I can tell he's smiling by the wrinkles next to his eyes. _That must be Dumbledore._ He unfolds his hands and gives me a small wave. I feel my face heat up and give him a quick smile before turing my attention back to the sorting.

"Heather Sterling."

A girl with long, curly, dirty blond hair pushes her way past me and takes her seat on the stool. She smiles when that hat is placed on her head. It talks to her for a moment and her smile slowly begins to fade.

"Hufflepuff!"

Her smile disappears for a moment before it's plastered on her face again. She practically runs to her table. Someone reaches a hand out to her and she barely touches it before crossing her arms over her chest. _Weird..._Someone else goes up and they're quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. So is the person after them. There's only five of us left now. A girl is sorted into Slytherin, and this boy is sorted into Hufflepuff. Now it's just me, this red headed girl, and a girl with long, straight brown hair.

"Ginny Weasley."

The red head goes to the stool and doesn't seem to look nervous when the hat's placed on her head.

The sorting hat laughs, "Ha! One more Weasley? You do have more ambition it seems than the others, but still your bravery trumps. Gryffindor!"

She smiles and joins the table with the red heads. _I'll bet that's her family._

"Emily White."

The other girl sits on the stool. The sorting hat doesn't say anything for a few minutes and I wonder if it's broken.

"Gryffindor!"

The girl smiles and goes to her table. Professor McGonagall smiles at me.

"Finally, Kate York."

I walk up to the stool and sit, facing every student in the Great Hall. They all stare at me and I feel myself begin to shake. _Why do they have to stare?_ McGonagall places the hat on my head.

"Hmm...Nervous? Don't be. Let's see what we have here. You're smart...yes, very intelligent. You're also a hard worker, very ambitious. Hmmm...I see there isn't too much bravery there. You've got courage, but that is definitely not one of your strong points."

_Just place me somewhere that will make Mum proud. I don't want to disappoint her._

"Your mum is important to you...yes. I can see that. Your mother is the most important person to you. You are quite loyal to her. You're loyal to everything. You may be smart and ambitious, but what makes you that way is your loyalty to the task you're given. You've never given up on anyone or anything. Better be...Hufflepuff!"

The room fills with cheers and I feel myself smile as I go to the table the other Hufflepuffs had gone too. I sit next to the girl with curly blond hair. After a few moments the applause dies down. The man I assume is Dumbledore stands up.

"Yes, yes. Congratulations to all of our first years. I hope you find yourselves at home here at Hogwarts. Now, if I could have your attention for just a moment. First years, and a reminder to all other students, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. You may not wander in there at your own leisure. Also, there is a curfew. You must be in your dorms by nine o'clock for older students. For younger students, you should be in your House Common Rooms after supper. Now, let the feast begin!"

In an instant all of the empty dishes are filled with delicious looking food. My stomach grumbles and I waste no time in filling my plate.

**Sorry about the Sorting Hat's song. :P It's actually quite hard to come up with one. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Hufflepuff House

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's a little short, but I hope you all like it! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Hufflepuff House**

After everyone's had their fill and all the dishes are magically taken away, Dumbledore stands up once more.

"First years, you will follow your House Prefects to your dormitories. Everyone have a good night, and remember, classes begin tomorrow."

"First years, over here!"

"First year Hufflepuffs, this way!"

I follow the voice and find a blonde girl waving us over. She smiles at us and her brown eyes are bright.

"Is that everyone? I counted seven. Yes, there's seven of you. I'm Abigail Larson. My brother was just sorted into Gryffindor! Anyway, let me lead you to the dormitory!"

We follow her out of the Great Hall and she maneuvers around groups of students.

"This is the best way to get to the dormitory. Of course there are other ways of getting there, but this way is the fastest. If you're ever lost, go to the Great Hall, and then follow this route. Now, quickly, get in as tight as you can."

We bunch closer and I gasp as the staircase jerks.

"They move?" One of the boys asks.

Abigail smiles, "Yes. So, be careful when you're on the stairs. They like to play tricks on you. Alright, let's go!"

"How is this the best way if the staircases change?" a girl next to me mutters.

I recognize her as the blond girl who looked upset with her sorting. _She's probably trouble._

After a few minutes we're walking through an empty corridor.

"Are we in a basement?" the blond girl asks.

"Yes! Now, do you see these barrels?" She points at a stack of barrels, "To get into our House you must tap the barrel two from the bottom in a specific rhythm. Helga Hufflepuff. That's your rhythm. It's very crucial that you tap that exactly. If you don't you'll be doused in vinegar. I remember my first year I messed up. That was not fun. Vinegar is very difficult to get out of hair. Anyway, pay very close attention."

I watch as she taps on the barrel with her hand. The lid slides away and I see a small entrance.

"We're supposed to walk through that?" blondie asks.

"Nope. Crawl. Follow me."

She climbs in and two of the boys quickly follow her. A strawberry blond girl goes next so I quickly follow. We crawl through the entrance and enter this wide room. A few people are sitting on the couches talking. Round windows let in sunlight.

"How can it be sunny?" I ask, "It's night."

Abigail smiles, "The Hufflepuff Common Room is always sunny."

I look around the room. There a ton of plants everywhere, and the room is very cozy. It makes me feel very warm inside.

"Alright, this is the common room. You can do whatever you like here. Your dorms are through these tunnels over here. Cedric, can you show the boys their dorms?"

"Sure! Follow me!"

The four boys follow him to their rooms. Abigail motions us three girls to follow her. She leads us down a tunnel and to the first room on our right.

"This is going to be your room. The three of you will be sharing it together. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me at anytime. Your stuff is already in here so feel free to get settled. Have a nice night!"

She leaves us to our room. I'm the first one to walk in the room. I spot my trunk leaning against the wall.

"Wonderful." Blondie says, "We're sleeping in a cellar. Great."

She walks over to the bed furthest from the door and collapses onto it.

"I like these quilts."

I turn to smile at the girl with the strawberry blond hair. She rubs the black and yellow fabric between her fingers before smiling at me. Her brown eyes are very warm.

"Hi. I'm Madeline Ormskirk." she says.

"Kate York. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. And you are?"

We both look at blondie. She glares at us, causing her hazel eyes to have a creepy glint.

"Heather Sterling. We are merely acquaintances. I don't do that lovey-dovey stuff, so don't even try to be friends with me."

"Um, okay then." Madeline says.

I put my hands on my hips, "What's wrong with you? Did we do something?"

"No, but that dumb hat did. He put me in the wrong house!"

"Oh...well, can't you talk to someone about that?"

"Unfortunately, no!"

"The sorting hat doesn't change. Where he puts you, that's where you stay." Madeline says.

"Oh. Well, where do you think you belong?" I ask Heather.

"In Slytherin. That's where my family's been for the past six generations!"

"You've had six generations of family here?"

She quirks her brow, "Duh. I'm a Pureblood."

"Oh, wow! That's so cool! I'm Muggleborn."

"Really?" Madeline asks, "I'm a Halfblood. It's like we're the Three Musketeers or something."

"The who? No, I'm not even going to ask." Heather says, "I'm tired and irritated. I'm just going to bed."

"You know, it's been a long day, we should all go to bed."

I nod in agreement and grab my trunk. I take the last available bed and the three of us change into our pajamas in silence. We brush our teeth quickly and climb into bed. When we're all settled, Madeline turns the lights out.

"Good night." she says.

"Night." I reply.

Heather mutters something and then it's quiet. They're deep breathing hits my ears. Apollo had been taken to the Owlery with all the other owls, so I'm alone. I pull the blanket higher and tuck it around my neck. _Mum, I miss you..._


	6. Potions Class

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for reading! :) Here's chapter six!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Potions Class**

The next morning I'm awoken by Heather. She's complaining about something and I conclude that she's just going to complain about everything. I quickly shower and got ready for the day.

As I put on my uniform I notice it looks different.

"Hey, my uniform used to be plain black." I say.

"House Elves sew on our House crests and stuff during the night." Madeline says, tying her tie.

"That's neat. What are house elves?"

"Servants." Heather sighs, "These uniforms are so dull."

"I think they're kind of cute." Madeline admires herself in the mirror.

I shrug in agreement. We finish getting ready and I follow the two girls up to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sit at our table. Dishes are filled with large portions of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, potatoes, muffins, and fruit. My stomach grumbles and I fill my plate. Heather grumbles something and grabs a single piece of toast to nibble on. A group of four boys sit down across from us.

"Hey girls." A chubby boy says.

Madeline smiles, "Hi."

The chubby boy's got long, shaggy brown hair and bright green eyes, "I'm Patrick O'Brien."

"Gabriel Tate." a thin one with sandy hair and sparkling gray eyes says.

"My name's Benjamin McEwen." This one has curly auburn hair and deep, brown eyes.

"And I'm Nicolas Cleary." One with short, blond hair and teal eyes says, "Feel free to call me Nick."

"Nice to meet all of you." Madeline says.

I nod, "I'm Kate York."

"Madeline Ormskirk."

"Heather Sterling."

Benjamin grins, "Nice to meet all of you. You're the first years, aren't you?"

We nod.

"We're the first year boys. What'd you guys think of the dorms?"

Before Madeline and I can give our opinions Heather slams her hand down on the table, "It's terrible! We live in a cellar! Cellars are used for storage! We're living in storage!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nick mutters.

The other boys laugh and they load up their plates with mountains of food. I watch in disgust as they shovel it into their mouths and attempt to talk to each other, their food dribbling out of their mouth.

"Of course we get the gross boys." Heather says, "Can't you four act civilized? What are you all, Muggleborns?"

Gabriel glares at her, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do. You have been spitting food all over the table! A Pureblood would know better than that."

Benjamin swallows the mass of food in his mouth, "I'm a Pureblood and Nick here is a Half-blood. Are you going to try and argue that we can't possibly be more than a Muggleborn because we can be a little messy when we eat?"

She glares at them before looking down at her plate. Benjamin smirks before returning to his breakfast. After we all eat our fill, Madeline pulls out our schedule.

"Alright, she says. We've got a long day today. First we've got Potions, then Herbology. After that we have lunch. Then we've got some time to kill before our Flying lesson. After dinner we have Astronomy."

"Joy." Heather mutters.

"This sounds like fun." I say.

Benjamin jumps up and I realize he's quite short, "Let's go, guys!"

The other boys follow him and Madeline, Heather, and I hurry to catch up. We join other groups of students as they walk into the Dungeons.

"It's awfully dark and cold down here." I say.

Nick swings his arm over my shoulder, "Yep. That's why the snakes love it down here."

"Snakes?!"

Heather rolls her eyes, "Not real snakes. He's talking about Slytherins."

I cock my eyebrow at her, "And you want to live down here?"

"It's better than a cellar."

"She's a lot of fun, isn't she?" Nick whispers.

I look up at him and I swear I have to tilt my head completely back to see him, "At least you aren't sleeping in the same room as her."

"Now that's sad. We haven't even been here for a full day yet and you already dislike your roommate."

"I know."

We reach a wooden door and walk inside to a dimly lit room. There's no professor and most of the desks are empty. Heather takes one in the far back and Benjamin sits next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Making sure you have a miserable time." he says.

"Move."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to sit next to you."

"Then you move."

"No. I'm sitting back here where I won't be noticed."

"Well I'm not moving."

She glares at him before huffing and turning away. Gabriel grabs Madeline's arm and they take seats near the front. The other boys sit next to each other. I look at the tables nervously. I don't want to be alone, but I'm afraid to sit by anyone and anger them or something.

I spot a girl sitting by herself and I recognize her as the girl who rode in the same boat as me. Her long hair falls over her shoulders in soft waves and nearly hides her face, but her eyes seem to be glowing, making them look silver. I slowly walk over to her.

"Excuse me?"

She smiles up at me.

"Would it be alright if I sit next to you?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you."

I sit next to her and pull out a few materials.

"You've got a strange aura about you." she says.

I look at her, "What?"

"There's something about you..."

"Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure. I can't tell, but there's definitely something about you that just doesn't seem quite right."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure what to say to that."

"Sometimes there's nothing we can say."

_Okay, she's weird._

"I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood."

"Kate York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smile, not sure if I'm as pleased to meet her as she is me. Suddenly the door is slammed open and a man storms in, his black robe billowing behind him.

"I do not tolerate foolishness in my classroom. You will come in here, sit, do your work, then leave. Potions is a difficult subject and you will ultimately fail if you choose to lose focus. Is that clear?"

We all stare at him, and a few people nod.

"Good. Now, let's begin. Open your books."

I wait for him to tell us the page number but he doesn't say anything. I look at Luna and her book is open to page fifty. The boy across the isle from me has his book open to page two. I raise my hand and he narrows his eyes at me.

"What?"

"Um, Professor, what page did you say we were supposed to open our books to?" I ask.

"Clearly, you were not listening to my instructions."

"Sorry, sir."

He walks over to my desk and stops when he's less than a foot away. I look up at him and can feel my hands begin to shake.

"S-sir, if I-I could j-j-just-"

"Just what?"

"The p-page number, please. Wha-what is it-t?"

He puts his hands on the desk and leans down, "Did I say open the books to a specific page?"

I try to avert my gaze but I can't help but stare at him. I feel like he's staring into my soul and I don't even know who he is.

"N-no." I manage to stutter.

"Maybe next time, you should pay more attention and just open your book."

"Yes, sir."

He stares at me for a moment longer and I see something change in his dark eyes. His harsh stare seems to be replaced by confusion. After a moment, all hints of confusion are gone and he's storming away from my desk. I feel myself shaking and I just open my book to a random page. I keep my eyes focused on the page and the words begin swimming as my eyes fill with tears. A few moments later a small piece of parchment lands on my book.

_Don't worry about him. That's just Professor Snape. I've heard he can be a little strict but he's harmless. Don't let him get to you too much._

_Luna_

I look at her and she smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

**I know it seems a bit slow right now, but I promise it'll start picking up soon! :D**


	7. Plants, Brooms and Stars

**Hello everyone! Here's the next update! Thanks for giving this story a chance! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Plants, Brooms and Stars**

After Potions we walk to the green houses to join the Gryffindor house for Herbology. I stare in awe at all the plants around me. A few of them move on their own and reach out to me.

"I know plants are alive, but this is amazing." I say.

"My mum would love this. She has this huge garden in our backyard, but obviously, it's filled with muggle plants, so none of them are like this." Gabriel says, reaching out to a bright orange plant.

"Alright everyone! Gather round! We've got a lot to do today."

I follow Madeline and we join a small group of students. Our professor stands in front of us. She's a small, round woman with short gray hair. She has an apron over her clothes and she's wearing planters gloves and hat. She smiles at us.

"Good morning, class. I am Professor Sprout, and I will be your Herbology teacher. For those of you that don't know, I am also the head of Hufflepuff House, but I promise I will not play favorites. Herbology at first may seem like a boring subject, but it is necessary to understand it because there are plenty of plants used for potion ingredients. You also never know when you'll stumble across wild plants and it's good to know the differences between which ones are poisonous and which ones aren't. I promise you that I will do my best to make this class enjoyable for all of you. Any questions? No? Great. Let's get started. You may all take a seat. There are a few chairs in this green house but you are more than welcome to sit on the floor. Once you take your seat, please open your books to page six."

Heather stomps over to the nearest chair and I watch a few other girls hurry to do the same. I sit on the floor next to Madeline and the Hufflepuff boys.

"Hey, Kate."

I smile at Colin, "Hi Colin!"

"How are you today?"

"Good. You?"

"Great! I'm already having a great time! Gryffindor house is awesome! There are so many cool people in there! How do you like your house?"

"It's nice. A little quiet, but I kind of liked that after everything that happened yesterday."

"I wish you had been sorted into Gryffindor with me. That would've been cool!"

"It would've. Have you made any friends yet?"

"Not yet. The boys in my dorm seem nice, but I haven't really talked to them much. Same with the girls."

"Did you ever meet that Harry Potter boy you were talking about?"

"Not yet. I couldn't find him. I did meet these two guys though. There names are Fred and George. They're really funny! Last night, they-"

"Ahem."

We look up at Professor Sprout. She smiles at us.

"I am very pleased to see that many of you have already made friends, especially with students in other houses. While I encourage these relationships, we really do have a lot to cover. I'll tell you what though. If we can focus, I'll stop class ten minutes early and you can spend that time getting to know each other before lunch. Does that sound okay?"

We all nod our agreements.

"Very well. Let's begin."

* * *

After an annoying lunch of Heather and Benjamin arguing, the boys spitting food out of their mouth, and someone's owl dropping their package onto Madeline's plate and splattering us with her food, I'm more than ready to fly. We all meet up in a large clearing. There are two rows of brooms and we all stand next to one. For this class, all four houses are together. I stand next to Madeline and I assume Colin would stand next to me, but instead this boy with green on his robes stands there.

"Slytherin." Madeline whispers, "Just ignore him and he should ignore you."

"Why do I need to ignore him?" I ask.

"Trust me. It'll be easier that way."

I look over at the boy. He stares straight ahead with eyes so dark they look black. Normally dark eyes don't bother me, but his skin is really pale, so it kind of freaks me out. His brown hair is combed to the side and it glistens. Probably some sort of gel. He and Heather would probably get along great.

This woman hurries over to us. Her gray hair is short and she squints at all of us in the sunlight.

"Good afternoon everyone! I'm Madam Hooch! I am your flying instructor! I am going to assume none of you have flown before. Even if you already know how, don't try to jump ahead. The key to flying is patience. You won't get anywhere if you try to make your broom go too fast. You won't learn how to fly if you think you can just jump on the broom and go. No. You must be patient. Are we all ready? Any questions? Alright everyone. Pay very close attention! Hold out your right hand over your broom. Once there, order the broom to your hand by saying 'up.' Got it? Let's give it a try."

"She doesn't waste any time." I mutter.

Madeline giggles and we hold our hands over our brooms.

"Up." I say.

My broom twitches. I frown.

"Up. Up. Up."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a broom fly up. I look at the boy next to me and his broom is in his hand. Across from us, Colin is practically shouting at his broom to get into his hand. Madeline stomps her foot on the ground and shrieks in frustration. Madam Hooch is helping a group of students at the other end of the line.

"How did you do that?" I ask the boy.

"I said 'up.'" he says.

"Well yes, I get that, but mine won't come."

"It normally takes a while."

"But yours took no time at all."

"That's because I'm a Pureblood. It'll take a while to listen to...witches like you."

"Witches like me?"

"Yes. You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"You know, the Muggle type."

"You mean Muggleborn."

"Now you're catching on."

"What does me being a Muggleborn have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything."

"What-"

"Ow!"

I look over at Heather, who's on the other side of Madeline. She rubs her face and throws her broom on the ground.

"The stupid thing hit me in the face!" she yells.

Madline grins at me, "You should've seen it. It was pretty funny."

"It was not!"

I bite my lip to keep from smiling and look back at my broom.

"Up." I say.

It doesn't do anything.

"It might take a few classes before it learns to recoginze the fact that you actually are a witch and not a muggle."

The boy smirks at me and I give him what I hope is an intimidating look. I clear my throat and focus on my broom.

"Up!" I order.

It shoots up into my hand and my fingers close around it.

"Good job, Kate!" Madeline exclaims.

I smile at her, then smile at the boy.

"Now what was that about it taking a few classes to recognize me?"

He rolls his eyes and turns to the person on the other side of him.

After our Flying lesson we went back to the dorm until dinner. After dinner we went back to the dorm to get some sleep for our Astronomy lesson tonight. Now all of us first years are standing in the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sinistra. She's a tall woman with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She seems friendly enough, but I'm not really paying too much attention seeing as it's the middle of the night.

All around me kids are yawning. Nick sways on his feet and keeps blinking, like he's trying his hardest to stay awake. I think someone actually fell asleep. Hopefully no one I know. Madeline leans on me.

"So tired." she whispers.

"Same."

"I want to go back to bed."

"I think we all do."

"Could she be anymore boring?"

"I have no idea."

"I actually find her to be quite fascinating."

I jump when Luna appears next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask.

"About two and a half seconds. Just look at all these stars. Have you ever seen so many?"

"Um, no. I don't think so."

"There are no lights up here to weaken the power of the stars. You know, I hear that each star up there actually represents a person."

"A person?"

"That's right. Dead, of course, but a person none the less."

"So we're looking at a bunch of dead people?" Madeline asks.

"I believe we're looking at their souls. They have finished their path and they're using their souls to shed light on our paths."

"That's a little creepy."

"You think so?"

"Yes. It might just be the fact that I'm exhausted and it's what, one in the morning?"

"Is it really that late already?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just want to go to bed."

"Well, we can't be here that much longer."

We listen to Professor Sinistra for what seems like hours longer, but it can't have been more than an hour before she finally dismisses us. We all but run back to our dorms and I've never been happier to go to bed.

**Let me know what you all think! :)**


	8. Mudblood

**Hello! It's been a really long time...I'm really sorry for having such a late update. I just got busy and the I got stuck and then I got busy again with taking care of my really old grandpa...but now I'm back and I'm going to try and be better at updating regularly! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mudblood**

The next day we don't have as many classes. We have Charms with the Slytherins and then Transfiguration with the Gryffindors again. Since we only have two classes that means we're done before lunch! That makes me really happy because I am extremely tired from last night.

After a filling breakfast, Madeline, Heather, the boys and I walk to the Charms classroom. We join the Slytherins and I notice that they are all sitting at one side of the classroom and we all take the other side.

"Are we supposed to sit separate from them?" I ask.

"We don't have to, but that's just what we do." Madeline says.

"Why?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. Slytherins just aren't the nicest House. It's best to not be associated with them too often. If you keep your distance you should be fine."

I look over at the group of kids with green on their robes. They all talk among each other like they're old friends. I notice the boy who was rude to me during our Flying lesson yesterday. He's laughing with this girl who's pointing at us. He looks over and starts to laugh.

"What is he laughing at?" I ask.

"Who knows? They're probably just making fun of us."

"Why? We didn't do anything to them."

"We don't have to."

"Good morning class! Welcome to your first day of Charms! My name is Professor Flitwick and I will be your professor for the remainder of your Hogwarts stay."

I look down and smile at the small man on the floor.

"He's part goblin." Madeline whispers.

"What's the other part?"

"I don't know."

Professor Flitwick continues with his introductory lecture and I am really interested in what he has to say. Just the thought that things can get done with a simple spell is exciting! Sure, that might sound a little lazy, but if I never have to clean again why should I complain?

The class ends too quickly and we all file out. Unfortunately, Heather, Madeline and I are stopped by the Slytherins.

"Hey Heather." one of them, a girl, says.

"Hi Harper." Heather says, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"So, what's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"There's gotta be something wrong with you. A wealthy and prominent pure blood like yourself should be in Slytherin with us, not Hufflepuff."

"The Sorting Hat must've made a mistake."

"The hat never makes a mistake." a boy says.

I recognize him as the guy who insulted me in our Flying lesson. He smiles and waggles his fingers.

"I do feel sorry for you, Heather." he says, "You get to hang around with this mudblood all year long."

"Don't call her that!" Madeline yells.

"Well that's what she is." Harper says.

"No she's not! You need to take it back!"

"Why should we?"

"Because you're being hateful and for no reason other than you're Purebloods!"

"I don't know why you're defending her so much? Are you a mudblood too?"

"It doesn't matter what I am."

"Yes it does. The purity of your blood is the most important part of you." the boy says, "This mudblood is nothing but a-"

"Shut up Peter!" Heather yells.

Her wand is pulled out and aimed at his face.

"You just need to shut that annoying trap of yours." she says.

"What are you going to do me? You're a stupid little Hufflepuff. You're weaker than us Slytherins."

"You're not even worth doing anything to. Just leave us alone."

She turns and storms away. Madeline and I hurry to follow her.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

"That boy is just really mean. You need to stay away from him. He is bad news." Madeline says.

Heather nods in agreement.

"I don't understand." I say.

"You don't have to."

By this point we're running to class in the hopes that we aren't late. When we get there, everyone else is already in their seats.

"You three are seconds from being late." Professor McGonagall says.

"Sorry, professor. We were held up." Madeline says.

"I see. Be sure it never happens again."

"Yes, professor."

We sit in the back. Madeline and Heather sit together and I take an empty seat next to Nick.

"Why does Heather look extra angry today?" he whispers.

"She's mad at some Slytherins."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure. Both she and Madeline got angry when one of them called me a, um, a mudblood."

"They called you a mudblood?"

"Who called who a what?" Professor McGonagall asks, looming over us.

"Yeah, who called you that?" Nick adds.

"Um, some Slytherins...I'm not sure what their names are. Harper and Peter I think."

"It was Harper Skye and Peter Delaney." Heather says.

"Thank you, Miss Sterling. I will be sure that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape know about this."

She walks to the front of the room and sternly surveys the room.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. Hogwarts does not tolerate using foul language, especially to insult one another. We are all equals here and we will all be treated as equals. No one here is above someone else. Any one who chooses to disregard that fact will be disciplined appropriately. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nod.

"Now, let's proceed."

She begins lecturing about Transfiguration and I listen for a few moments before nudging Nick.

"What's so bad about being called a mudblood?" I ask.

"It's a bad name. Basically, it means that your blood is dirty and people who call you that don't think you should be allowed to practice magic." he whispers.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Pureblood supremacy or something. I don't get it."

"But you're a Pureblood."

"Exactly."

He looks back down at his notes and look at mine, only I don't see the words. All I can see is 'mudblood.' _There are people here who don't think I belong in Hogwarts._

* * *

After Transfiguration I go to lunch with my Housemates. I pick at my food and eat a few bites before excusing myself to go back to the House. Once I'm inside I say hi to a couple people sitting in the common room before going into my dorm. I pull out my stationary kit and sit at my desk to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have a lot to tell you! First of all, the train ride was a lot of fun! I met this boy, Colin Creevey. He's really nice. He can be a little bit crazy, but he's still nice to me. I think he's my first friend here. He's also a Muggleborn like me and according to him that means we have a lot in common! There's also this girl, Luna Lovegood. She's a little strange, but nice. She says some of the weirdest things but we have a few classes together and we sit together. I think she might be a new friend too. After the train ride we took boats to the castle. I'm living in a castle! I've always wanted to see a real castle! This place is really cool! The staircases move randomly and it's huge! I haven't had a chance to really explore yet, but I can bet that I'd easily get lost in this place if I'm not too careful. After we got here we were sorted into our houses and then we had a feast (the food was amazing and I think it's better than gran's, but don't tell her that). The whole sorting process was interesting. Basically there's this magical hat that can read your mind or something. He placed me in Hufflepuff. I have two roommates here: Heather Sterling and Madeline Ormskirk. Madeline is really nice to me and Heather has some issues. She just seems really angry and I don't know why. I'm sure she can be really nice...Anyway. So yesterday was our first day of classes. We have a Potions class where we learn how to make potions. It reminds me of chemistry and you and I both know how much I hate chemistry. The professor is a jerk too. I don't think he likes kids very much. After that I went to Herbology where we learn about plants. Professor Sprout is really nice and I think I'm going to like this class! Then I had my first flying lesson! We didn't do much but learn about the brooms and practice picking them up (they fly into your hand on command!) but it still seems like fun! I can't wait until we actually learn how to fly! Then our last class of the day is Astronomy. I didn't really pay that much attention to it. Before you get mad, I was tired. Astronomy takes place at midnight! Thankfully, it's only one night a week, but still...I'm still a little tired. Today I went to Charms. That's where the real magic starts. There are spells for everything! I can't wait to learn them all! Our professor is also part goblin! How crazy is that? This place just keeps surprising me. Then I had Transfiguration. This class is kind of like Charms, but only in the sense that we're using magic. There isn't really much else to say about it excpet Professor McGonagall teaches it. You remember her, right? The person who told us about me? Yeah, she's not as nice as a teacher._  
_Well, that should just about sum up the good parts. Now for the bad parts. There are people here that don't like me, Mum. I don't even know them_ _and they don't like me. There's a house here called Slyertherin. Two of them called me a mudblood today. Basically that means I have dirty blood. There was also this boy yesterday who said I would struggle as a witch because I'm not Pureblood. I did nothing to these poeple Mum, and they don't want me here! I don't know what to do about them. I don't know why people wouldn't want me here...it sure isn't making me feel welcome. Part of me just wants to come straight home. Why should I stay in a place where people are going to hate me for being a Muggleborn?_

_I love you and miss you._

_Love,_  
_Kate_

I fold up my letter and stuff it in an envelope. I look around the room for Apollo, but he's nowhere to be seen. Thinking he might have flown into the common room, I head down there. It's empty except for a couple people.

"Excuse me." I say.

A boy with brown hair and gray eyes smiles at me.

"Yes?"

"Have you seem my owl? He's black and gray."

"He's probably in the Owlery."

"THe what?"

"The Owlery. That's where the owls stay until it's time for the post."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was told that I'm supposed to give letters to my owl. Where is this Owlery?"

"First year?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you. We have just enough time before curfew."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm Cedric by the way. Cedric Diggory."

"Kate York."

"It's nice to meet you, Kate. I'm a fourth year, so if you ever need any help and you can't find Abigail, just come find me."

"Thank you."

He smiles and I can't help but smile back.

"Come on, we better hurry."

**What do we all think? :)**


	9. Something's Not Right With Ginny

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys rock! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Something's Not Right With Ginny**

Cedric is really nice. After walking me to the Owlery, we spent some time in the common room talking. He's a Pureblood, but I guess he's one of the nice ones. He plays Quidditch and when I told him I had never heard of Quidditch, he made me swear to come to the first match of the season. He told me I'd love it. I hope he's right.

The next day all we have is Potions. This class is much longer than all the others and I want to bang my head against the table. Snape keeps staring at me like I'm doing something wrong by sitting there, but Luna assures me that I'm not doing anything wrong, unless breathing counts. I almost believe that Snape doesn't even want me breathing.

"Why do we even need so much of this class? It's awful." I whine after we're a safe distance from the classroom.

"It must be important though, right? Potions can be both life enders and life savers." Luna says.

"I just wish it wasn't for multiple hours though."

"It can be rather lengthy, can't it?"

"I think you're the only one who stays awake and alert."

"Potions is a fascinating subject. It's one of my favorites. It was also one of my mum's."

"Was?"

"Yes. She used to make potions all the time."

"Did something happen to her?"

"She invented a spell once and it went wrong..."

Her voice trails off and she lowers her eyes. I squeeze her shoulder.

"I guess I can understand how you feel, about only having one parent, I mean."

"Did one of yours die too?"

"No. I never met my dad."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not a huge deal. Mum and I get along great, but it'd be nice to know who he is, you know?"

"It would. Maybe one day you'll find out."

"Maybe."

"Well, have a great lunch, Kate."

"You too, Luna."

We go to our tables and I squeeze in between Madeline and and Heather.

"So, you're friends with Lovegood?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just heard her dad is a bit loopy."

"So?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into, that's all."

"Just ignore her, Kate." Benjamin says. "She clearly hasn't forgotten the blunder a few years ago."

"Shut up!"

"What's this blunder?" Madeline asks.

"Well, there was this huge party a few years ago for Pureblood families. Mine attended, Heather's, Luna's and a bunch of others. Anyway, apparently Heather and Luna were talking, Luna said something strange and then all of a sudden the punch bowl fell on Heather! Her dress was stained and apparently, to this day, she still thinks it was Luna's fault."

"Well it was!" Heather yells.

"It was probably a case of accidental magic." Madeline says.

"She did it on purpose!"

"I doubt it."

"Well, she did!"

"You're being a little dramatic, don't you think? How long ago was this?" I ask.

"Three years ago! And no I'm not being dramatic!"

She slams her hand down on the table, hitting her fork and causing it to act like a catapult. Food launches into her face and the boys start laughing. I turn my head to keep myself from laughing and with a loud shriek, she storms from the Great Hall.

"Great. Now, she's probably going to bewitch all of us." Gabriel says.

"Maybe even the whole school." Nick adds.

"She can't really be that upset, can she?" I ask.

I look to the doors hoping she'll come back in, but she never does. Instead, I see a red haired girl pacing at the entrance. She looks upset and I recognize her as a first year. After a moment, she shakes her head and walks out.

"I'll be right back." I say.

I jump up from my seat and hurry out of the Great Hall. Most of the students are coming in, so it makes it difficult to get out. I see the girl down the corridor and run after her.

"Excuse me!" I call out, "Hey! Hold on a sec!"

The girl stops and turns. I slow down and walk the last few steps over to her.

"Hey." I say.

She eyes me with her brown eyes.

"Hey."

"I saw you in the Great Hall. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just don't want lunch."

"Oh, okay. You just looked really upset and I just wanted to make sure-"

"If you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Wait. Are you sure you're okay? I know we don't know each other, but maybe I can help you."

She hesitates but shakes her head. "I just need to go."

"Alright."

"Thanks, though."

"No problem. I'm Kate, by the way."

"I know. Colin's friend. He talks about you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's never talked about you."

"Good."

I'm unsure of how to respond to that. She shifts and clears her throat.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the Great Hall. You sure you don't want lunch?" I ask.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. See you around...um, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ginny."

"Ginny. Cool. I'll see you around, Ginny."

"Bye."

I wave and she hurries away. I watch her for a moment before going back to the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Madeline asks.

"Nothing. I just wanted to check something."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so."

Madeline studies me for a moment but shrugs and turns back to her lunch. I grab a sandwich off the tray and take a few bites. While I chew I look over at Gryffindor's table. All the red heads are sitting together and none of them seem to notice that their sister (I'm assuming she's their sister) isn't with them.

**And there you go! Let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
